Blackened Feathers:Chapter 00
Main Page Chapter 00:Wings of Ash “Mom, dad” a confused weak voice of a girl asks as she stumbles out her bed. She hears voices screaming in anguish and fear that awoken her while rubbing her eyes, she is confused with the sounds. Exiting the room slowly of her small house she began to smell a very nasty and sick smell, a combination of things she never thought she could smell, but the one she could instantly recognize. Her emerald eyes widen as she saw her house turning into a mix of raging colors of reds, oranges, yellows, along with wood turning a dark crisp black. The girl ran with mind stirring up fearful thoughts for what was happening, her heart racing, sounding as if drum was being played. Dashing down the stair to get out of the burning house and to find her parent her eyes couldn’t see and ears couldn’t hear them. Blackish smoke started to consume the house as flame started to burn brighter and fiercer. She pushes through the weaken, crumbing door of house to escape the burning construct, her lungs expelling the smoke inside them, and her body now kneeling on the ground. Raising her head, she could finally see a sight that would stain her mind. Her hands on the dirt ground, clenching it, she stares in horror. The simple village she had grown up with, the house she ran past to get her school, the lake she played at during the hot summer days with her parents, the many people that looked at her with smiles on their faces. She could only now see it stain with fire and blood staining the building. The houses she by burning to the ground, the lake now with blood spots in it, and the most horrific thing that would permanently scar her memories, the sight of people turning into dust all around her. She looked around her to search for her parents, the people that treated her so kindly throughout her life. The moments of joy in memories, felt like their were burning away in her mind. Then her gaze finally caught on the sight of horrid monstrous looking begins. Their bodies were mute but reflective with black and whites interchanging, then all looked different and distorted looking unearthly and emotionless as they moved. However the most bewildering element of the the creatures was the trail of dust behind them, almost as a marking of where they have been. Suddenly out of the side of her ear she hears the sound of two familiar screams coming from in front of the creatures standing in her way. Running fast trying to see where the scream she had heard come, her finally witness it, much to her dismay and something she would later wish she would’ve never have had to beat witness to. Two people scared and afraid for their lives, crawling away from the monsters approaching her. She know who they were and her heart was racing but she couldn’t feel like she could muster any words as she fell on her back. The disgusting horrors walk through the people laying on the ground almost begging for mercy, as the creatures touch their bodies, they begin to turn into the dust she had seen come from behind the monsters. The man who was trying to crawl away, screaming for help, was soon turned to dust, blowing away in the air. She felt an uncontrollable fear consume her, as if her heart had stopped and explode all in the same moment. “Mom, dad” the girl speaks up backing away as she realized what had happened to her loving parents, “Mama, Papa!” ---- Chapter 01:Fallen Wings→ Category:Fanfiction Category:Blackened Feathers Category:Universe 2